When I was your man
by XxMagi-chanxX
Summary: Il l'a perdu, il le sais. Mais il n'a jamais eu le courage de lui avoué ce qu'il ressentait réellement. C'est pourquoi il va tout lui dire dans un lettre. Song-Fic


Lucy,  
Je t'ai perdu et je ne le comprend que maintenant que je te vois dans les bras d'un autre. Moi qui croyais que je ne tomberais jamais amoureux, que je ne serais jamais dépendant de quelqu'un. Je pensais qu'être amoureux était une sorte d'aveu de faiblesse. Je me suis bien trompé.

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh

Toutes tes petites habitudes me manque. Il y a une tonne de petites choses que tu faisais que je n'aurais jamais remarqué si tu étais toujours là. Ces détails sont tellement nombreux qu'ils rythme ma journée.  
Je dors toujours dans le lit que l'on partageait tout les deux mais maintenant que tu es partis il me semble plus grand. J'ai essayé de garder ton odeur dans les draps le plus longtemps possible mais je n'ai pu la retenir indéfiniment.  
Lorsque j'entends notre chanson à la radio les notes ne sonne plus de la même façon qu'en t'as présence.  
Quand nos amis parle de toi ça me démoli. Ils me rappellent les soirées que l'on à passé en couple. C'est alors je me rappelle que mes préférés étaient celles que l'on passait à regarder un film avec un grand bol de pop-corn. Celles ou tu suivais le film blottis dans mes bras pendant que je regardais les expressions de ton visage changées en fonction des scènes qui passaient sur le lacryma.  
Chaque fois que j'entends quelqu'un prononcer ton nom mon cœur se brise un peu plus. Et alors tout autour de moi résonne comme le son de ton rire.

Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

J'étais bien trop jeune et trop bête pour comprendre que j'aurais du t'acheter des fleurs et te tenir la main comme tu le voulais. C'était trop rapide pour moi. Je n'avais jamais eu de vrai copine avant toi. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse car pour toi, j'aurais du être prêt à faire toutes ces choses.  
J'aurais du te donner chacune de mes secondes, de mes minutes et de mes heures tant que je le pouvais encore.  
Et t'emmener à toute les soirées parce que je savais que tu adorais dansé. Et qu'est ce que tu étais belle quand tu dansais ! Il en a de la chance de pouvoir te regarder quand tu le fais.  
Maintenant ma chérie tu danses, mais tu danses avec un autre que moi.

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh

J'ai laissé passé ma chance et j'en suis un peu plus triste chaque jours.  
Ma fierté, mon ego, mes besoins et mes manières égoïstes ont fait qu'une femme belle, bien et forte comme toi sois sortie de ma vie. Je me demande encore comment tu as fais pour me supporter pendant l'année que l'on a passé ensemble. Tu dois être heureuse maintenant. Du moins je l'espère, tu le mérites.  
Maintenant je n'aurais plus l'occasion de réparé tout le gâchis que j'ai fait. Et ça me hante à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Parce que je sais que si j'avais été moins idiot j'aurais remarqué plutôt que tu étais celle autour du quel mon monde tournait.  
C'est alors que tout résonne comme le son mélodieux de ton rire.

Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

J'étais bien trop jeune et trop bête pour comprendre que j'aurais du t'acheter des fleurs et te tenir la main comme tu le voulais. C'était trop rapide pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse car pour toi, j'aurais du être prêt à faire toutes ces choses.  
J'aurais du te donner chacune de mes secondes, de mes minutes et de mes heures tant que je le pouvais encore.  
Et t'emmener à toute les soirées parce que je savais que tu adorais dansé. Et qu'est ce que tu étais belle quand tu dansais ! Natsu a de la chance de pouvoir te regarder quand tu le fais.  
Tu as eu le choix et c'est avec lui que tu es partie. Je te comprend. Mais ça me fais une raison de plus pour le haïr.  
Maintenant ma chérie tu danses, mais tu danses dans les bras d'un autre homme que moi.

A though it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man.

Même si ça fait mal, je serais le premier a dire que je me trompais. Parce que être amoureux n'est pas un aveu de faiblesse. Parce que être à tes cotés est la plus belle chose qui me sois arrivé. Parce que j'aurais du laissé mes nombreux défauts de coté pour te faire plus de place dans ma vie.  
Je sais qu'il est sûrement trop tard pour essayer de m'excuser pour mes erreurs mais je veux seulement que tu saches que j'espère qu'il t'achète des fleurs et qu'il te tient la main. Je veux que tu saches que j'espère qu'il te donne toutes ses journées puisqu'il en a la chance. Qu'il t'emmène à toutes les soirées car je me souviens combien tu aimes dansée. Je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin. Je veux que tu saches que j'espère qu'il fait toutes ses choses que j'aurais du faire alors que j'étais ton homme.  
Je veux que tu saches que je t'aimerais toujours.

-S

* * *

Hey !

Je sais, cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai rien poster et je ne vais pas vous mentir, l'envie n'y es pas pour le moment. Donc je vous poste ma première Song-Fic ! Les personnages sont classique et la chanson l'est aussi pour ce type de One-Shoot.  
J'ai lu pas mal depuis mon dernier O.S mais je n'ai rien reviewé et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Donc il se peut que dans 5 semaines environ (bientôt les vacances pour moi !) vous ayez un commentaire sur une de vos histoire qui datera alors. (ShpereBleu, j'ai adoré ton histoire "Snake Tail" et ne t'inquiète pas, je commenterais ! Un jour ou l'autre, je le ferais !)  
Sinon, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Personnellement je n'aime pas trop. Je trouve ça un peu chiant (désolé pour le mot) à lire, non ? J'aurais pu faire plus dans l'originalité mais j'ai écris ça sur un coup de tête ne pensant même pas le publier.  
Je ne sais pas non plus si je vais poster mon O.S StingLu. Plus je le relis et moins je l'aime. En plus je suis bloqué sur la fin.  
Et bah, je viens d'écrire un petit pavé là !  
J'ai encore pleins de choses à dire mais je ne sais plus vraiment quoi ...  
Gros bisous, Magi ~


End file.
